Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again '' is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Starlight is invited to attend a festival at her former village. Remembering her act of removing the villagers' cutie marks, Starlight fears they have not fully forgiven her, so she brings Trixie, Pooh and all the others to accompany her. The villagers happily put Starlight in charge of the festivities, but she feels overwhelmed by the idea of leadership and flees. She, Trixie, Pooh and all the others return to Ponyville to find Twilight and her friends being strangely dismissive of Starlight's misfortune at the village, despite earlier showing their support. That night, Princess Luna alerts Starlight in a dream that the changelings have replaced herself and all of Equestria's protectors, including Twilight and her friends, in their plan to conquer Equestria; Thorax also approaches to warn Starlight and Trixie of his kind's occupation of the Crystal Empire. Discord, the ponies' last remaining powerful ally in Equestria, transports himself, Starlight, Trixie and Thorax to the changelings' kingdom, where their friends are being held. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax and Discord mount a rescue of their friends from the Changeling Kingdom, where their magic is negated by the power of Queen Chrysalis' enchanted throne. The others turn to Starlight to lead them; though hesitant, Starlight manages to direct the others in misguiding the changeling drones they encounter. When Discord is caught in a trap of Fluttershy impersonators, Trixie sacrifices herself to his impostor so Starlight and Thorax can find and destroy Chrysalis' throne. Thorax attempts to distract Chrysalis by disguising himself as Starlight, but Chrysalis sees through his deception and begins forcefully draining the love he has accumulated from the Crystal Empire. Encouraged by Starlight, Thorax willingly gives Chrysalis his love, causing a powerful burst of magic that metamorphoses him into a new, benevolent form. His transformation inspires the other changelings to do the same, destroying the throne and freeing all of Starlight's captured friends. Rejecting Starlight's offer for redemption, Chrysalis vows revenge and flees. Thorax becomes the hive's new leader while Starlight returns to her village's festival with her friends. Difference between the original version and the Pooh's Adventures version *Not only the Royal Family, the Mane 6 and Spike is cooconed by the Changelings, all pony of Equestria is cocooned, before they are capture and cocooned, the CMC were the only to be survived *The CMC joing to Starlight team *Besides is a crossorver Pooh, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichiouji, Wormmon, Ash Ketchum, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gary, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Chomper, Ruby, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Stan Marsh, Kyle Bloforski, Eric Cartman, Heidi and Kenny McCornick is joing to Starlight team * Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Adventure and Adventure 02), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang (excluding Queen Chrysalis), Broccoli Alien Overlord, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Queen Chrysalis. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back again ''along with the rest of the Season 6 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2016, the same year ''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 first broadcast in the UK and the first three ''Pokémon ''films were re-released on Blu-ray. Transcript *Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript